Why us?
by DemONDaTeR
Summary: oneshot the inugroup decideds to figure out whos knows who! In the end will kags team or sess's win? why does Inuyasha have a chicken? Wheres Sango in all the drama? R
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo walked in to the apartment were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango were usually hanging out. She put her shopping bag on the counter. Sesshoumaru and Miroku weren't very rich, in fact they were all 18 or the oldest Sesshoumaru was 20. They all had been friends for a while and their parents knew eachother.  
They were banished from school cause they had been throwing water balloons at teachers and getting drunk it was a one day thing but the school already hated all of them. Sesshoumaru wasn't doing anything he was just caught going into the bathroom and that's when the teacher came in and saw all of them. Sesshoumaru was still mad at them but he liked not being pressured in school and having a fun life in an apartment wasn't that bad.

Inuyasha looked up "What are you doing shopping it's eight in the morning."

"Well I've been up since five in the morning thanks to your dumb ass rooster." She turned angrily away. She hated the rooster that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had bought. Hated it with a passion.

Sango sighed "You should really get read of it, animal shouldn't be in an apartment".

"Yeah since there's all these knives and cook books around" Kikyo smirked when she saw the worried look on Inuyasha's face.

Sango smiled "I think I'll go to work." As Sango walked out Kagome and Miroku walked in. After all Sango could smell a nasty fight about to start and she was not gonna be in the middle of it.

"I'm still right" Miroku argued.

"That is so not true" Kagome argued back with a blush.

"What?" Kikyo implied

"She's mad because It's laundry day and so I think she is wearing her old lady underpants "Miroku said. Kagome twitched.

Sesshoumaru smirked "I can check that for you." every one just ignored it. While Kagome's blush got redder.

" I just can't believe you think you and Sesshoumaru know me and Kikyo more than we know you "Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sesshoumaru then went back to eating.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome "Well we do" he said flatly "Kagome you can only eat tick tacs in even numbers."

Miroku nodded "What's that about?'' Kagome shrugged.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kikyo "And Inuyasha if you check Kikyo's bag you will find a half eaten box of cookies in there." Inuyasha looked in his girlfriends bag and pulled out mint cookies.

Inuyasha smiled "Your good," He ate a cookie "These are not." he spit them out in the sink. They must have been fat free or sugar free cause they tasted like crap.

Kikyo crossed her arms "I'm not impressed every one snacks when they shop."

Kagome nodded "Yeah," Her face wasn't very red with embarrassment but instead it was red with anger.

Miroku crossed his arms "Oh yeah Inuyasha how many items are left in that bag?"

Inuyasha looked in the bag "5."

Sesshoumaru leaned on the couch and held up ten bucks "Ok ten bucks say that we can name every item in that bag."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow "How many guesses?'

Miroku smirked "Only six" Sesshoumaru nodded.

Inuyasha stood "Challenge extended."

"Deal" Kagome held out her hand.

Inuyasha nodded "Challenge accepted"

Miroku put up his hand "Lets start with apples."

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo "We'll be starting with apples."

Sesshoumaru got up "Stop that Inuyasha"

Inuyasha put his hands in the bag and brought out apples "Yes"

Miroku smile "chips and yogurt"

"yes" "yes"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment "diet soda"

"yes"

Miroku put in "orange juice"

"No''

"There's no orange juice we win" Kikyo shouted. She knew they couldn't get it!

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo "They still have one guess."

"Oh well I won that one" she held her pride.

Sesshoumaru smirked he made a habit of it he whispered in Miroku's ear.

Miroku frowned "Not for another two weeks"

Kagome put a disgusted face on. 'they even know when our periods start'  
Kagome frowned 'well I would have guessed it by now anyway.'

"Then its scotch tape" Sesshoumaru announced.

Inuyasha reached in the bag and pulled out scotch tape. "How did you know she would buy scotch tape?"

Miroku raised his hand "We used up theirs last night tapping the hamster to the wall".

Miroku walked over to Kikyo "Fork it up, cough it up, pay the piper, hand it over...GIMME it!"

Kagome frowned "I want a rematch none of these easy shop questions real personal questions and the winner gets one-hundred bucks"

Miroku stared "You serious" Miroku sighed "Who's gonna make the questions?"

"Inuyasha will do it." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha who looked as surprised as ever.

"Oh sure Inuyasha will do it "Inuyasha told them "It's not like I have a job a wife and a child to care for."

Kagome sighed "You don't but if you don't wanna-"

"No, No I wanna play" he said. walking over to the living room to make the game.

Later that day

"The test is ready" the group ran to the couch "Ok each team will answer 10 question the team to answer the most wins! The categories are fears and pet peeves, history, literature, and its all relative."

"Gentle men pick your category." Inuyasha said in a jeopardy voice.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment "Fears and pet peeves."

"Ok what is Kagome's biggest pet peeve?"

Miroku answered "Animals dressed as humans."

"Correct" Miroku smirked "Ladies"

They nodded to each other "same category"

Inuyasha picked a card "According to Sesshoumaru what scares the hell out of Miroku."

Kagome shouted "Men dressed as women."

"Correct, Gentle men your pick"

Miroku picked "It's all relatives."

"Name the grandmother that died on Kikyo's side of the family."

"Althea" Sesshoumaru coolly answered.

"WHAT are you doing?'' Miroku shouted.

"Shooting"

"With althea?"

"correct" Inuyasha announced.

"Nice shooting" Miroku shouted.

"Literature" Kagome shouted her game side kicking in. She was very competitive when she was young and it paid off.

"Every day a TV guide goes to Sesshoumaru's and Miroku's door what's the name it under" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo stood up "If it comes to Sesshoumaru its Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm afraid that is wrong it goes to sesshotanlerbong the great"

"What" Kikyo was as confused as ever now.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome got angry "I knew that Kikyo use that head."

"Actually it's Ms. Sesshotanlerbong the great" he told Inuyasha.

LATER LATER that day

"Alright the score is 9 to 8 ladies if you miss this then Sesshoumaru and Miroku win" Inuyasha announced.

"ITS ALL RELATIVES" They shouted.

"What does Sesshoumaru call his cousin when he's mad?"

"I KNOW VEEVA LAS GAYGUS" they had remembered him mumbling about that one day.

"Correct, but we have a tie this mean I give the thunder round!" he pulled out flash cards "30 seconds all the questions you can answer."

Kagome smiled "You guys are dead I am awesome at thunder rounds!"

"We will destroy you" Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"Wanna bet" Kagome nagged.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "I'm so confused as to what we've been doing so far."

Miroku sweatdroped.

"How about more money how about 150 bucks" Kagome smiled.

"200 bills" Sesshoumaru's gambling face was on.

Kikyo frowned "Kagome I don't wanna loose 200 dollars."

"We won't" she reassured.

"I got it if they lose they get rid of the rooster." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo smiled "ooooooo...That's interesting!"

"Ok we'll give up the rooster but if we win you give up the apartment and trade us." Sesshoumaru and Miroku were currently living in the apartment beside Kagome and Kikyo's but their apartment was ugly and rusted.

"DEAL" Kagome shook Miroku's hand.

"Alright I'm in cause either the rooster goes or I'm buying a coyote" Kikyo shouted.

At the end Sesshoumaru and Miroku got four but Kagome and Kikyo got 2.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome shouted so loud that brazil could here her. "This can't be happening!"

Sesshoumaru smiled, never in his life had he seen such competitive women that especially goes to Kagome. But that didn't matter he had a new apartment to move into.

first chap was based on friends and if you don't know the show then find out. thank and bye rate review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for the comments but there will be no sequel and I love you all and hope you think its funny! 


End file.
